Our Taboo Attraction
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, When Alan's mom marries Eric's dad, the two new stepbrothers have a rocky start connecting to one another. Through their adolescent years, they begin to bond more and discover a forbidden temptation between themselves, but will also face trials and obstacles if they want to ultimately be together. Warning is posted inside, R
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi then do not read. Thanks!**

Danielle Humphries opened up her front door when she heard a car pull into her driveway. Danielle was a widow of three years; her husband had been a military man and died when a roadside bomb exploded and killed him along with five other soldiers. For about six months, Danielle had been seeing Christopher Slingby; the two had met at the coffee shop where Danielle worked. Christopher was a widower of about five years; his wife had died of a rare cancer.

"Hey Chris, glad you and your son could make it," Danielle called as Christopher and his son walked up to the front porch.

"Yeah, took this little guy an hour to get in the car," Christopher said as he ran a hand through his son's dirty blonde hair. The boy pushed his dad's hand away and hid behind the man when Danielle looked at him.

"Hi, your dad has told me so much about you," Danielle introduced as she knelt down to the child's level. "My name's Danielle, what's your name?"

"Eric," the blonde replied.

"That's a nice name; how old are you?" Danielle asked.

"Ten and a half," Eric stated.

"I have a son who's nine who would probably like to meet you, would you like to meet him?" Danielle wondered.

Eric shrugged. "What's he like?" the boy questioned.

"He's very smart, he loves to read, kinda quiet and shy, but he's sweet," Danielle explained.

"So he's a geek?" Eric summarized.

Christopher gently slapped him on the back of his head. "Eric, don't be rude. You haven't even met him yet," he scolded.

"Alan's upstairs in his room if you'd like to go talk to him," Danielle offered as she let Christopher and Eric inside.

"Eric, why don't you go upstairs and get acquainted with Alan while Danielle and I talk down here," Christopher suggested.

"Whatever," Eric said as he walked upstairs.

Christopher turned to Danielle. "Sorry about that. He's been hesitant to attach himself to women ever since his mom passed. He tries to be tough for me, but inside he's still upset," Christopher informed.

"It's alright, Alan's been the same way ever since his dad died; never said a word for about four months, buried himself in books and studies, tried to do everything he could to keep his mind off his dad. There are still nights I go inside Alan's room and hear him crying for his dad to come home," Danielle explained.

Eric walked down the hallway upstairs, and turned to Alan's room. "Hey," Eric said to Alan, who was sitting in his bed surrounded by books.

"Hello," Alan muttered as he shyly looked up from his book.

The two looked at each other silently for a few awkward seconds. Eric looked around Alan's room before he said "Um, I'm Eric."

"I'm Alan," the small brunette replied.

"How old are you?" Eric questioned.

"Nine years, fourth months, and two days," Alan said specifically.

"So are you like a geek?" Eric asked as he picked up a couple of books Alan had on the stack on his bed.

"No, I just learn faster and easier than a lot of other people. Mom says I'm gifted, but my peers call me a freak," Alan corrected as he turned another page in his book.

Eric observed some of the reading material Alan owned. He was in elementary school and was already reading books at a high school level. "Do you play video games or sports?" Eric asked.

"I test the waters of the video game world and I don't like sports, too violent," Alan responded as he closed the book and looked at Eric.

"Where do you go to school?" Eric wondered as he sat down on the bed next to Alan.

"Angelwood Elementary," Alan informed.

"That's where I go," Eric realized. Alan grinned.

"Does this mean we can be friends?" the brunette wondered.

Before Eric could answer, Christopher called them down for dinner. "Alan, did you introduce yourself to Eric and make friends with him?" Danielle asked as they sat down and began to eat.

"I introduced myself, but as far as friends go, you know that no one wants to be friends with a freak," Alan muttered, pushing food around with his fork.

"Sweetie, I told you that you aren't a freak, you are gifted," Danielle replied.

"Mom, everyone at school calls me that, no one wants to be friends with me," Alan reminded.

"Eric, do you consider Alan your friend?" Danielle wondered.

"I guess, I mean we have nothing really in common with each other," Eric said.

"Well, maybe you guys can have a lot more time to get to know one another and try to become friends," Christopher said as he pointed his fork at both of them.

"Why do you say that dad?" Eric asked.

"Because Christopher asked me to marry him," Danielle announced. "We're all going to be one big happy family." Eric and Alan looked at each other. Alan grinned shyly while Eric sighed.

"Aren't you excited son, you'll get a brother like you always wanted," Christopher reminded Eric.

"Yeah, I will," Eric muttered, but then thought; I never thought it'd be with this weird kid.

About a month later, Danielle and Alan moved in with Christopher and Eric since their house was bigger and closer to the boys' school. Eric walked into Alan's room and saw that he was unpacking boxes of books and technology. "Need any help?" the blonde offered.

"I'll get it on my own," Alan replied.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked walking over to his new stepbrother.

"Yes, please go away," Alan requested.

Eric noticed that Alan was refusing to look at him, so he grabbed Alan's arm and turned the brunette to him. The smaller boy had a bruise on his face. "Where did that come from?" Eric questioned.

"Nowhere," Alan replied as he yanked his arm out of Eric's grasp and started unpacking again.

"Someone hurt you?" Eric asked.

"I just had a misunderstanding at school," Alan lied.

Eric stopped Alan and grabbed his shoulders. "Who hurt you?!" Eric demanded. Alan froze before starting to cry. "What's his name?" the blonde asked gently, realizing he'd scared Alan. "Tell me his name Alan, and I promise he'll never bother you again."

"His name is Alois Trancy. He punches me all the time, calls me a freak, it's no big deal Eric," Alan promised as he turned back to the boxes.

"It is a big deal. You are my brother now, and I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you," Eric stated.

"You don't have to do that. It's how he treats me every day," Alan said.

"Look at me Alan," Eric demanded as he turned Alan to him. "I will not let this go undealt with. Now you either let me deal with it, or we get dad and Danielle involved with it."

"Okay," Alan muttered.

Eric lightly gripped the brunette's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he never bothers my brother again," he said before helping his stepbrother unpack the rest of his things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi then please don't read. Thank you! - Fangurl**

Five years later . . .

One night, Eric was awaken from his sleep a little after two in the morning. He could hear something loud coming from Alan's room. Groaning, Eric got out of bed and walked down the hallway to his brother's room to see what was going on.

Looking inside, Eric saw Alan was lying in bed in the fetal position, whimpering and crying. Eric rushed over to his brother and whispered "Alan, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Danielle had told Eric, when they first met, that Alan had started having night terrors occasionally, ever since his father died, and had recently been having them more and more. Alan opened his eyes and looked up at Eric. The brunette shook as he asked "Eric, what happened?"

"You had another nightmare Alan," Eric informed gently as he gripped his brother's head. Alan seemed to recall the nightmare and cried more. "Hey, it's okay, nothing's gonna hurt you," the blonde promised quietly. "It's all in your head."

Eric stood up to leave, but Alan grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay in here with me for a little while, just in case I have another nightmare?" Alan requested.

Eric looked down at his brother, sighed, but replied "Scoot over." He climbed into bed with Alan and tried to make himself comfortable. Before Eric knew it, Alan was laying his head on his chest. "Alan, what are you doing?"

Immediately, Alan drew his head back. "Sorry, it just felt right," the brunette apologized before turning away from his brother.

The fifteen year old blonde looked over at Alan. "So, if you're so smart, why haven't you found a cure for your night terrors yet?" he asked.

Alan turned over to face his brother. "It's not that simple; scientists have been trying to prove it for years, but different minds think different things. As soon as you think you have a cure, something happens and it's back to the drawing board," he explained.

Eric smirked and ran a hand through Alan's hair before saying "You really are a gifted learner; even at two in the morning you have some kind of brainy response."

The blonde turned over and tried to go back to sleep, and Alan watched him. He knew they had school in the morning, but Alan couldn't sleep, so he watched Eric. When he figured Eric was in a deep enough sleep that not the slightest movement could awaken him, Alan lie close to Eric and cautiously began to wrap an arm around his brother's waist. Alan lie his head against Eric's back and could feel his heartbeat, and hear him breathe. The brunette thought nothing wrong of it, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

The next morning when Eric woke up, he stretched and felt his brother's arm around his waist and his head against his back. Eric jumped up out of Alan's bed, waking the brunette, and demanded "What the hell were you trying to do?"

Alan yawned before saying "Nothing, it just helped me sleep. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Alan, you know I'm not like that," Eric reminded. "I mean, dude we're brothers."

The brunette nodded. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you," Alan muttered before turning his head.

Eric stood there silently for a minute before saying "C'mon, we gotta get ready for school."

Alan slowly got out of bed and changed clothes before joining Eric in the bathroom. The two began to brush their teeth, awkwardly looking over at one another from time to time. After they got ready, the two climbed into their mom's car and were silent the whole ride to school. Alan casually looked over at Eric, and saw him was glancing out the window. The brunette pulled out his phone and texted Eric:

**Alan: **Are you mad at me?

**Eric: **No, why?

**Alan: **You've just seemed distant this morning...

**Eric: **Well I think you know why

**Alan: **Yeah…

**Eric: **I love you bro

Alan read the last text and looked at Eric. The blonde then added,

**Eric: **But not like that..

The brunette smiled at his brother and nodded. Eric knew that Alan had recently told him that he was bisexual. Eric didn't care that Alan chose that lifestyle, but Alan had requested that he not tell their parents just yet. Alan then texted back,

**Alan: **I love you too Eric, as a brother

**Eric: **Let's not tell anyone about this conversation or about what happened last night/this morning btw us

**Alan: **Okay, are you sure you're not mad at me?

**Eric: **I'm sure Alan, I could never be mad at you

Alan turned off his phone and grinned to himself as Eric put in his earbuds and began to listen to his music. Looking out the window, Alan questioned why he was beginning to blush and feel his heart pounding after reading his brother's text. What's happening to me? Alan thought. Why am I feeling this way?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi then please don't read. Thanks! **

A few months had passed prior to the incident between Eric and Alan, and nothing else awkward had taken place between the two of them. Eric had started dating a new girl almost every week, and Alan had begun a secret relationship with an older student named Claude. Only Eric and a few of their close friends knew that Alan was bisexual and in a relationship. Eric was indeed happy that Alan had found someone and felt happy with him, but Eric couldn't help but feel there was something that didn't seem right about Claude.

Alan got home late from a date one Friday night and startled Eric when he slammed the front door shut. Eric heard his stepbrother run up the stairs and rush into his own bedroom. The blonde got off his bed and walked slowly to Alan's bedroom and knocked softly. "Alan, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes Eric I'm fine. Please go away," Alan requested. Listening to his voice, Eric could tell that Alan was crying.

"Alan, please let me in, I want to know what happened," Eric said firmly.

"No, nothing happened, leave me alone," Alan demanded as he cried harder. Eric knew that he couldn't leave his brother alone when he was upset, so he opened the door against Alan's wishes. "I told you to leave me alone!" Alan yelled as he threw a book at his stepbrother.

Eric dodged the book, but looked at his brother's face. Alan had acquired a black eye, and a few scratch marks on his arms. "Where did those come from?" Eric asked as he walked towards Alan.

The brunette backed away from Eric as he climbed on top of his bed. "No, I don't want you to see," Alan cried.

Gently, Eric sat down next to Alan and touched his face. Alan was shaking and flinched when he felt his brother's hand on his cheek. "Now tell me what happened; you didn't leave the house with a black eye, and the only other person you've seen tonight is Claude. Is he abusing you?" Eric questioned.

Alan looked up at his brother and let tears slip out of his eyes. "He's just very violent if he doesn't get his way, and tonight he –" Alan stopped and lowered his face.

"What, what did he do to you?" Eric asked as he brought his brother's face back up to his.

"He wanted to have sex, and I said no. Claude got mad and hit me, scratched me, and tried to force me to sleep with him, but I managed to get away and take a cab home," Alan finished slowly.

Eric was speechless. This son of a bitch had just attempted to rape his brother and had possibly been abusing him for God knows how long. Placing both hands on Alan's face, Eric asked quietly "Where did he hurt you at?"

Alan removed his jacket and revealed that his t-shirt had been ripped in three different places. Continuing, Alan took off his destroyed shirt and showed Eric that his torso was littered with scratch marks, and bruises from where Claude had either grabbed him or hit him.

The blonde saw that Alan had an ashamed look on his face. "Alan, this isn't your fault," Eric promised quietly as he wrapped his arms around his brother gently. Alan latched onto Eric and felt protected for the first time in a long time. Pulling back, he said "I will take care of him. No one is going to treat my brother like trash and get away with it."

"No Eric, Claude will get mad if he finds out that I told someone what he tried to do. He said that he'll beat me if I tell anyone, even you," Alan explained.

"Alan, don't worry about him, because when I get through with him, he will think twice about coming near you again," Eric replied as he wiped away his brother's tears.

"Eric, please don't do this, he will hurt you and I can't have that. It's better if you act like you don't know," Alan pleaded. "He'll graduate in a few months and then I won't ever have to deal with him again."

The blonde ran a hand through his brother's hair before gently kissing his cheek. Alan dropped his jaw. "I thought you didn't love me like that," Alan said.

"I don't," Eric stated before getting up and leaving Alan's room. Walking down the hall to his room, Eric gripped his chest at the thought of someone hurting and almost raping his brother. No one deserved his brother more than him, but Eric knew that love like that between two stepbrothers was immoral and forbidden, yet he couldn't help but become more attracted to his brother.

Eric locked his bedroom door shut and lay on his bed as he felt his eyes begin to water. How could he lie to Alan and tell him that he didn't love him like that, when he very much did? This incident with Claude would not go undealt with; Eric would deal with this himself. Alan had pleaded with him and requested that Eric not become involved, but Eric would do anything to protect the one he loved.

**Starting in the next chapter, things will be getting very fluffy between Eric and Alan, so be prepared! Thanks for reading! - Fangurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi, then please don't read. Thanks!**

The next day, Eric had convinced Alan to invite Claude over to hang out with him that evening. "Where will you be?" Alan asked.

"I'm gonna go to the gym and work out for a couple of hours," Eric lied. In reality, he wanted to catch Claude in the act of abusing his brother so he could have a legitimate reason to beat him up.

"Okay," Alan said, seeming certain that his brother was telling him the truth.

Later that day, Claude came over and was let into the house by Alan. "Hey, thanks for coming over," the brunette said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Thanks for asking, so are we gonna be alone tonight?" Claude wondered as he leaned in to kiss Alan.

"Yes, after I leave," Eric announced loudly as he walked downstairs, carrying his gym bag.

"Claude, you remember my stepbrother Eric," Alan reminded as he pulled away from the older teen.

Claude held out his hand and Eric roughly took and shook it. "Nice to see you again Eric; Alan won't ever quit talking about how awesome you are; it amazes me how much he admires you," Claude stated.

"Well I admire him too," Eric replied as he looked at the brunette. Alan felt himself blush lightly when he saw Eric's eyes on him. "Alright, I'll get out of your hair for a couple of hours. Take good care of him while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Claude promised as Eric walked out of the house.

Hurrying, Eric ran around to the back of the house and hid behind one of the bushes on the back patio. Looking in through the glass doors, Eric saw Alan and Claude sitting on the couch together. The minute Eric saw Claude raise a hand to Alan, he was going to run inside and beat Claude for hurting his brother.

Back inside, Claude began to stroke Alan's hair as the brunette said "I'm sorry for running away from you last night; I just was scared and –"

Before Alan could continue, Claude began to kiss his lips and move closer to Alan. "Sweetheart it's okay, you just needed time to understand what was happening between us," Claude said. From outside, Eric seethed in anger at the sight of Claude touching Alan the way he was. "Now however, you know what is to come next, and should be prepared."

Claude began to grab Alan's shirt and raise it up. "No, if Eric finds out you tried to rape me again, he'll get mad," Alan replied before covering his mouth.

The older teen paused and stared evilly at his boyfriend. "You told your brother that I tried to rape you?!" Claude yelled. Alan remained frozen. "Did you?!" Claude repeated.

The brunette shook his head yes as he felt his body tremble in fear. Claude slapped Alan across the face and pinned the smaller teenager down underneath his knees. "How dare you tell your brother that I tried to forcibly had sex with you! I told you that I fuck all my little bitches, no matter whether they want it or not, and you are no exception," Claude growled as he violently unbuttoned Alan's jeans.

"Claude, please don't do this," Alan pleaded as tears began to roll down his face.

The older teen slapped Alan again grabbing his face. "You no longer in a position to tell me what to do," he stated lowly.

Eric rushed out of the bushes and tore open the glass door. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he demanded. Claude stood up and pushed Alan down off the couch; leaving the brunette a crying mess. Eric looked down at Alan before glaring at Claude. "What did you do to him you son of a bitch?"

"Nothing he didn't want," Claude stated.

Eric felt the rage inside of him begin to come alive as he rammed into Claude and tackled the older boy to the ground. He punched and scratched at Claude's face and screamed "Don't you dare touch my brother again! He is not your toy, and you will not abuse him!" Eric finished off his demands by pulling out his pocket knife and placing it against Claude's neck. "If you ever come near him again, I will kill you. And trust me, I will enjoy minute of it. Get out of my house, and never come here again." Claude stood up, grabbed his jacket, and stormed out of Eric and Alan's house.

The blonde panted as he pocketed his knife again and looked over at Alan who was still trembling on the ground. Eric gathered Alan in his arms and helped him to the couch. "How did you know?" Alan asked through tears.

"I stuck around and waited. I knew he'd try something like this again, and this time I wanted a good reason to beat him up," Eric responded. Holding Alan's face in his hands, Eric whispered "Claude won't hurt you ever again Alan."

The brunette smiled and without warning, leaned up and kissed his stepbrother's lips. When he pulled away, Alan lowered his head and cried "I'm sorry; I know you aren't like that, but it just felt so right."

Eric tilted Alan's face up to his and grinned as he gently replied "It's okay, I thought that I didn't love you like that, but recently I've grown more attracted to you."

Alan blushed and kissed Eric's lips again, and began place his hands on Eric's back. "Alan, what's happening to us? Why are we having these feelings for each other even when we know they're forbidden to have?"

"We can't help who we fall in love with. I know it's wrong, but every time I'm with you, I feel so protected and at peace that I just can't help but love you and want to be with you," Alan responded as Eric began to stroke his face.

"You and I can't tell anyone about this, not even dad and Danielle," Eric stated as he held Alan's face.

The brunette nodded. "I will do anything as long as I can be with you," Alan said before leaning his head against his brother's chest. Eric ran his hands up and down Alan's back to try and comfort him.

"I will not let anyone hurt you or take us away from each other; no matter what," Eric promised before placing a kiss atop Alan's head.

The two immediately pulled away when they heard Danielle and Christopher open the front door. "Hey guys, did you have a good night while we were gone?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah Danielle," Eric replied.

"Yes mom, it was great. I'm feeling tired, so I'm gonna turn in for the night," Alan announced as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah me too, see you in the morning," Eric quickly added before following Alan up the stairs.

"Okay, night boys," Christopher called before Eric and Alan were out of sight.

The two quickly changed into their sleep attire before climbing into their separate beds. When they were positive that Danielle and Christopher had gone to bed, Eric quietly got out of bed and made his way down the hall to Alan's room. He quietly crept inside and climbed into his stepbrother's bed where Alan was awaiting him with open arms.

The two of them wrapped their arms around one another and kissed each other goodnight several times before snuggling as close as they could and falling asleep, nestled in each other's embrace.

**From here on til the end of the fanfiction, every chapter will have lots of fluff in it, just a fair warning! - Fangurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi, then please don't read. Thanks! - Fangurl **

The next morning, Eric awoke first a saw that he was still wrapped around Alan. Smiling, the blonde kissed his brother's head and ran his hands up and down Alan's back. He had this voice in the back of his mind telling him that what he was feeling was not normal, yet he couldn't make the feelings go away.

Alan opened his eyes and grinned up at Eric. The blonde smiled back at him before gently stroking his face and kissing his lips. Alan ran his hands up Eric's chest before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Did you sleep well?" Eric asked as he pressed his forehead against Alan's.

"Yes, this is the first night in a while that I haven't had a nightmare," Alan replied as he rested his head against Eric's chest. "You seem to be my good luck charm."

Eric kissed his brother's lips again before gently gliding his fingers over Alan's arms. "How do your bruises feel today?" he wondered.

"Better, I'm so sorry that I dated Claude. I always analyze every detail about my life, but when it came to dating, I just rushed into it without thinking. This is my consequence," Alan muttered.

Eric leaned up and lightly pressed his lips to Alan's bruises. "Everyone slips up Alan, no one is perfect. What are you always telling me; to learn from my mistakes and try not to make them again."

"I'll never make that mistake again, since I've got you now," Alan said confidently as he kissed Eric again.

"And you'll always have me, no matter what," Eric promised before running his hands through Alan's hair and nudging his face against his brother's. "C'mon, let's get up and enjoy the day."

The two walked downstairs and found a note on the counter of the kitchen, stating that Danielle and Christopher were going to be out shopping all day and would call them later that night when they were on the way back. "What's the plans for today Eric?" Alan asked as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

Eric crumpled up the paper and turned around to Alan. "Spend the whole day with my favorite person," he said, placing his hands on Alan's face and leaning down to kiss his lips.

The two spent the whole day snuggling on the couch, watching TV, and kissing each other. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day," Alan whispered as he ran his hand through Eric's hair.

"Neither could I," Eric replied as he pulled Alan closer.

"Eric, what are we to each other now?" Alan wondered. "Are we brothers or lovers?"

"Why can't we be both?" Eric asked. "Only we have to know that we're together, everyone else knows us as stepbrothers. Do you want people to know about us?"

Alan quickly nodded. "People will judge us if they know. They'll tell teachers, teachers will tell the principal, the principal will tell mom and Christopher, and then they'll take us away from each other," he thought aloud as he clenched ahold of Eric.

"Don't worry; we will keep this between us. No one has to know, and I promise you that no one will separate us," Eric promised.

That night, Eric and Alan lie in bed together looking at each other. "You know I love you more than anything in the world," Eric whispered as he stroked Alan's face with his finger.

"I know, and I love you too," Alan replied. He wrapped his arms around Eric and exhaled calmly. "I feel scared to face the world without you now."

"You won't have to ever face the world without me," Eric said as he kissed Alan's head. "C'mon, we need to head to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

During the whole ride to school the next day, Alan's heart was pounding loudly. This would be the first day at school with his new stepbrother/boyfriend. Something about this felt wrong and right at the same time, that it caused Alan to become jittery. Eric looked over at his brother and saw him shaking. He casually reached over and touched Alan's hand. Looking at the blonde, Alan saw Eric grinning at him, giving him a look of hope and love.

Walking around the high school, Alan felt the urge to take Eric's hand. His heart pounded as he saw Claude walk by them. Eric and Claude glared at one another before Eric pulled Alan closer. "Pay no attention to him Alan, he is a mistake," Eric reminded.

"Okay, I've got to go to math class, so I'll see you later," Alan said. They leaned forward to kiss each other, but stopped abruptly when they remembered where they were.

"Alright, please be safe until I see you again at lunch," Eric requested before watching Alan enter his classroom.

Through class, Eric was on edge, thinking about Alan being alone in class without him. Eric wanted to be by his brother's side; wanted to just leave class, leave school, and go home and kiss Alan all day and all night. Constantly, the blonde would look up at the clock and wish for time to go faster so he could see Alan at lunch.

Finally the lunch bell rang, and Eric and Alan reunited with each other. They got their food from the cafeteria and headed out to the football field and sat under the bleachers. "Out here, at least we get some privacy," Alan said.

"Why do you think I picked this place?" Eric playfully replied.

The two quickly ate their food before Eric began to lean forward and start to kiss at his brother. "Wait, wait a second," Alan requested.

Eric pulled away as Alan stood up and looked around. "Alan, don't worry, we're alone; everyone else is either in the cafeteria or picnic area. We're safe here," Eric promised as he coaxed Alan to sit down next to him.

Alan was convinced as he relaxed into his brother's arms and kissed his lips roughly. "I missed you so much during class," he whispered.

"I missed you too, I couldn't focus on anything but thoughts of you," Eric responded as he ran a hand through his brother's brunette hair.

"Eric, I don't know if I can last the rest of the day without you," Alan said.

"Yes you can, we've got one more class, then we can go home and be together all night," Eric promised. "Can you last another hour and a half?"

"As long as you and I can be together for the rest of the lunch hour," Alan replied. Eric pushed the brunette back against a supporting beam of the bleachers and kissed him.

When the bell rang to return to class, Eric and Alan pulled away from one another. Panting and stroking Alan's face, Eric whispered "C'mon, let's go to class; then we can go home."

As they walked to class together, Alan said to his brother "I hope we can stay like this for a long time."

"Secretive?" Eric asked.

Alan smiled before correcting "No, together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi, then please don't read. Thanks!**

Two years later . . .

Eric and Alan had managed to keep their relationship quiet from everyone for two long years. They couldn't remember the last time they did anything apart from one another, including sleeping in separate beds; the two would swap whose bed they slept in every night.

Danielle and Christopher thought nothing was going on between their sons, and even complimented on how well they acted towards one another. Occasionally when they did fight, Eric and Alan would always make up for it that night. Even though they were as close as they were, Eric and Alan were not sexually active in their relationship. Alan had a fear of someone catching them, so Eric promised to wait until Alan felt like he was ready. The boys would be graduating soon, and with that, they would have leave for college.

"Are you excited that we only have five months of school left?" Eric asked Alan one night as they lie together.

Alan nodded against his brother's chest. "Just think, we'll get to live together in a dorm all by ourselves where no one will bother us," he added.

Eric interlaced his fingers with Alan's. "What about after college? Have you thought about where you would like to live?" Eric wondered.

"I would love to travel around and see the World before we settle down," Alan requested. "See Europe, Japan, Central America, Australia, places like that."

"We can do that," Eric agreed. "But after we finish that were would you like us to make a home at?"

"I don't know, did you have any place in mind?" Alan asked.

"Anywhere, as long as we're together." Eric kissed Alan's lips as the brunette grinned.

As soon as they pulled away, the two heard the bedroom door open. Turning around, Eric and Alan saw Danielle standing in the doorway. "Eric, what are you doing in Alan's room this late?" she wondered.

"Alan had a nightmare and asked me to stay with him until he calmed down," Eric quickly lied.

"Oh, okay, well do you boys need anything? Christopher has been up all night with heartburn, so I'm gonna get him some acid relief medicine," Danielle informed.

"No thanks mom, we're okay," Alan promised.

"Are you sure you feel okay sweetie? You haven't had a nightmare in a couple of years," Danielle reminded.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath and talk to Eric so I can get my mind off the dream," Alan said.

"Okay, Eric thank you for staying with him. I love that you two are getting along so well," Danielle replied with a smile before closing the bedroom door.

Eric and Alan turned to each other. "Can you hear my heart pounding?" Alan asked as he took Eric's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Yes, mine almost stopped when Danielle came in," Eric said.

"We have to be more careful," Alan whispered as he hugged Eric tightly.

"I know, maybe we should start locking the doors when we sleep," Eric thought.

"No, that'll make them suspicious that we're hiding something, and you know that mom and Christopher will find out anything," Alan reminded. "We've kept it a secret for so long that I think we've gotten careless."

"We'll just be more careful, and make sure that they're asleep before we start anything," Eric said. Alan nodded and lightly kissed his brother's lips again. "Don't worry, even if someone does find out, you'll be eighteen in a couple of months and then they won't be able to touch us because we'll be legally adults." He stroked his brother's brunette hair as they kissed.

The next day, while Eric and Alan were at school, Danielle and Christopher were at home. Christopher did work from home on his computer, and it was Danielle's day off at the coffee shop. There was unexpectedly a knock on the door.

Christopher answered and said "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello is this the home of Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries?" the girl at the front door asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Danielle wondered as she joined her husband. "Are our sons okay?"

"Yes, they are alright. My name is Fangurl Phantomhive; I am the Angelwood High School's student counselor. I am here today to ask you a few questions concerning your sons," she explained.

"Alright, please come in," Christopher invited as he opened the door wider for Fangurl.

The three sat down in the living room and Danielle asked "So what's wrong with Eric and Alan?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Slingby, are your sons close to one another?" Fangurl questioned.

"Yes, they're stepbrothers, but they're more like best friends," Danielle said.

"Do Eric and Alan date a lot?" Fangurl asked.

"Well Eric has had his fair share of girlfriends, but no Alan has never really dated. I'm sorry, what do our sons personal lives have to do with why you're here?" Christopher wondered, starting to get uncomfortable.

"The other day at lunch, a couple of students saw your sons walk off towards the bleachers at the football field. We don't know what they're doing out there alone, but do you know if they are doing drugs or sexually active?" Fangurl asked.

"That is appalling! Our sons would never do drugs or anything like that," Danielle defended.

"I'm sorry; I'm not making accusations, just wanting to know if everything is alright. Do Eric and Alan get along at home okay, have they been sneaky lately?" Fangurl asked.

"No, nothing like that," Christopher said.

"Would it be alright if I maybe stick around and observe just to be one hundred percent sure that everything is okay between the two of them?" Fangurl requested.

"Of course, my boys have nothing to hide. They'll be home in a couple of hours and you can observe and talk to them if it'll help," Danielle agreed.

Fangurl grinned. "Thank you, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them, but it's just to give the school some peace."

**Next chapter will be tense, yet fluffy, be prepared! - Fangurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi, then please don't read. Thanks!**

Later that day, Eric and Alan entered their home and found Danielle, Christopher, and Fangurl sitting in the living room. "Danielle, dad, who's she?" Eric asked.

"This is Fangurl Phantomhive, she is the student counselor at your school," Danielle informed.

"I'm here to just observe your family, so please act as if I wasn't here," Fangurl requested as she sat at the dining room table.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go set my stuff down in my room, I'll be right back," Alan said.

"Do you mind if I ask him a few questions?" Fangurl asked the parents as she started for the stairs.

"What do you wanna know from him?" Eric demanded as he blocked the entrance to the stairs.

"Just to ask him a couple of questions about school," Fangurl said.

Eric glared at Fangurl but allowed her to go upstairs. He grabbed her arm and whispered "If you say anything to make him upset –"

"Don't worry, every question is standard procedure," Fangurl replied.

The girl walked down the hall and knocked on Alan's bedroom door. "What, what is it?" Alan asked in a nervous tone.

"Alan, it's Fangurl, may I come in?" she wondered. The brunette opened his bedroom door and let her in. "Alan I would like to ask you a couple of questions about yourself."

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, there were a couple of kids at school who say that you and Eric sneak away to the bleachers at the football field," Fangurl informed.

Alan's eyes widened. "Yes, but we always come back for class," Alan snapped with nervousness.

"Alright, now what is you and Eric's relationship like?" Fangurl continued.

"I love him," Alan immediately said. He then caught himself and continued "He's my stepbrother after all. May I please see him?"

"In a minute, now tell me, do you and Eric have a lot of friends or girlfriends?" Fangurl wondered.

"I don't know, I don't care, can I please just go and see Eric?" Alan requested as he felt his body tremble.

"Alan, does your brother abuse you?" Fangurl asked.

The brunette stood up and pushed books off his desk before angrily replying "No, why are you asking me these questions?! Eric and I have a wonderful relationship, why do you care?!" There was a knock at the door before Alan threw it open and latched himself onto his brother. "Make her go away," he cried to Eric.

The blonde held Alan close and looked up at Fangurl. "I told you not to make him upset," he said. "Get away from my brother!" Eric pushed Fangurl out of Alan's room and locked himself and Alan in the room. Eric held Alan as they lay on the bed together and wrapped their arms around one another. Alan cried as Eric shushed him gently, stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead.

Fangurl walked down the stairs and joined Danielle and Christopher. "Is everything alright? We heard yelling," Danielle asked.

Slowly, Fangurl sat down and said "Eric and Alan seem to have a unique relationship. They appear to be attached to one another, a little too much. Eric shows signs of extreme protectiveness over Alan, and Alan seems very fond of Eric; now judging from what you told me, and by the way they act around each other suggests signs of, well this is hard for me to say . . ."

"What, what is it?" Christopher wondered.

"You two are going to think I'm crazy, but your sons are displaying indications of an incestuous relationship," Fangurl stated.

Danielle and Christopher dropped their jaws. "Are you insane?! Eric and Alan would never do something so immoral! They know better than that, they know it's wrong and illegal," Danielle shouted.

"Mrs. Slingby, have Eric and Alan seemed to be acting strange lately to you?" Fangurl inquired.

"No, well the other night I walked into Alan's room in the middle of the night and –" Danielle stopped short.

"What, honey what is it?" Christopher questioned.

Turning to her husband, Danielle stated "Eric and Alan were in bed together, awfully close to one another. Alan claimed he had a nightmare and that Eric was helping him calm down. Oh my God, do you think they're sexually active together do you?"

"To be safe, I would like to talk to them both privately in my office. For the rest of the week, I would like for them individually to come and talk with me. I want Alan to come on Tuesday, and Eric on Wednesday, then I'd like them both to come together on Thursday," Fangurl requested.

"Okay, we will talk to them both, and have them report to you," Christopher promised.

After Fangurl left, Christopher and Danielle called Eric and Alan downstairs. "What is it?" Eric asked.

"Sit down," Christopher stated firmly. Eric and Alan sat down on the couch across from their parents. "Now Miss Phantomhive told us some disturbing news that had better not be true."

"She said the two of you are showing signs of an incestuous relationship, tell me this isn't true," Danielle pleaded.

"Of course not, why would she say that?" Eric asked.

"Because of the way you two act around one another, and because your mother saw the both of you lying together in bed the other night," Christopher said.

"Dad, nothing is happening between us," Eric lied.

"Yeah, why would she tell you something like that?" Alan added.

"You two are going to go talk to that counselor again tomorrow. And if she says that you two are indeed are in an incestuous relationship, you will be separated and sent away from each other. I cannot even believe that you two are being accused of doing something so disgusting. Eric, you will be kicked out of the house, and Alan, you will have no contact with him, if Miss Phantomhive is correct," Christopher growled.

"You two, go upstairs and stay up there for the rest of the night. And stay in your own bedrooms," Danielle instructed.

Eric and Alan stood up and walked upstairs to their bedrooms. Alan lie on his bed and began to cry, while Eric punched his door. This counselor was ruining everything the two of them had worked so hard to keep a secret. In the middle of the night, Eric snuck into Alan's room and held his brother close to him, while the brunette cried quietly. Alan whispered "Eric, I'm scared, Christopher threatened to separate us if they find out the truth."

Eric ran a hand up and down Alan's back before replying "It'll be okay, as long as we're together, no one will break us. I'll make sure she doesn't say anything else to make you upset. We will be together no matter what, I promise." The blonde placed a kiss on his brother's head before closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you do not like yaoi, then please don't read. Thanks! **

The next day, Eric and Alan walked to Fangurl's office together, nervously. Knocking on the door, Fangurl said "Come in." Walking inside, the two sat down in the chairs in front of Fangurl's desk. "Eric, I'm going to have to ask you to please step outside. This is a private session between Alan and I."

Eric and Alan looked at one another. "No, please let him stay here, I don't want him to go," Alan pleaded as he grabbed Eric's arms.

"Our parents told us you wanted to talk to us," Eric added.

"Yes, but for starters I want to do it individually," Fangurl corrected.

"Please, please let Eric stay, I'll answer anything if he can just stay with me," Alan requested.

The blonde quieted down Alan's hysteria and muttered "It's okay, I'll wait right outside. When you're done, come get me." Alan nodded as Eric touched his head before closing the door to Fangurl's office.

"Well now Alan, so tell me about how your day has been," Fangurl said, trying to break the ice a little more between her and the trembling brunette. Looking down at his hands, Alan didn't say a word. He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to look downwards.

"Alan, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," Fangurl stated.

He looked up at her. "I want Eric," he said.

"You seem to be very attached to your stepbrother," Fangurl noticed.

"Yes, he's protective of me, makes me feel safe," Alan quickly replied.

"Well most brothers are protective, but you two seem to have a different way of showing it," Fangurl said. "Tell me about when you first met Eric."

Alan hesitantly looked down and then explained "Eric and I first met when he was ten and I was nine. His dad was dating my mom and we met each other on the day they became engaged."

"Did you and Eric hit it off well at first or was it rocky?" Fangurl wondered.

"At first, he thought I was weird because I was smart, but when he saw I was being bullied he suddenly was attached to me," Alan continued.

"Tell me about that incident," Fangurl requested.

"When we were younger, I was always picked on and called a freak because of my intellect. There was always one boy who would push me around every day. One day he gave me a black eye, and when Eric found out, he was furious and then beat up my bully. No one had ever done that for me before," Alan said.

"He made you feel protected," Fangurl concluded.

"He made me feel as though I had a friend who truly cared for me. Eric made me feel safe, and he promised that no one would ever hurt me again," Alan replied.

"As you were growing up, did you or Eric ever experiment with drugs or anything like that?" Fangurl wondered.

"No, Eric knew people that did, but never wanted me or himself to become involved in it, because he saw the effects it had on them," Alan said.

"Did you two ever date? You two are very good looking boys, I'm sure you must've had a couple of relationships," Fangurl asked.

"Eric dated a bunch of girls, but I never liked them," Alan muttered.

"Why not?" Fangurl wondered.

Slowly, Alan replied "They never really loved him like I could."

Alan and Fangurl both froze. Fangurl then said "Can you please explain that more to me." The brunette lowered his head and felt himself start to cry. "Does Eric hurt you?"

"No, he would never hurt me," Alan muttered.

Fangurl asked "Alan, what's going on between you and Eric?"

Alan squeezed his eyes shut as tears dripped down his cheeks. "I want Eric, please let me see him," he whispered.

"In a minute, after you answer my question," Fangurl promised.

Alan looked at Fangurl and said quietly "I can't; we promised each other not to tell anyone."

"Why not; what will happen if you tell?" Fangurl asked.

"We'll be separated," Alan cried.

"Are you doing something illegal?" Fangurl wondered.

"No, we just –" Alan stopped and turned away from Fangurl.

"Alan, you can tell me, no one else has to know," Fangurl said.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Yes, no one else has to know," Fangurl replied. "What's going on with you and Eric?"

Alan sighed and began to explain with tears spilling out of his eyes "When we were fifteen, I came out of the closet as bisexual. Eric was really understanding and didn't judge me. I kept this a secret from everyone, even our parents. I got into a relationship with a senior named Claude, and for a while everything was good, but then he started to abuse me. He would yell at me, hit me, bite me, kick me; he even attempted to rape me twice. When Eric found out, he was furious and immediately became so, protective and loving. I've never seen him like that before, almost like he wasn't my brother, but my boyfriend. Then when Claude tried to hurt me again, Eric beat him up and promised me that he'd make sure no one would ever hurt me again. I don't know, I had an urge come over me and I kissed him."

Fangurl stood up and walked over to sit down next to Alan. "How did this make you feel sweetie?" she gently asked. "It's okay, take your time."

Alan buried his head in his arms and continued "I felt a spark between us that I know shouldn't be there. We are brothers, I know not by blood but by marriage, but quite frankly I didn't care. I apologized to Eric, and he kissed me back and told me he loved me. That night after we both went to bed, and after mom and Christopher went to bed, Eric snuck into my room and we lie in bed together and kissed for a long time. We never had sex though; I was so scared that someone would catch us. Eric promised he would wait until I felt safe enough before we tried anything like that. Eric never hurt me at all; he never touched me hurtfully, always lovingly."

"So explain to me about school. People said they saw you and your brother walk to the bleachers at the football field. Can you explain why you two went out there?" Fangurl gently asked.

Alan raised his head, and replied "We hated not being able to be with each other all day. During lunch, Eric suggested we go out to the bleachers where we could have some privacy. We always made sure we were alone before we kissed each other. We became so attached to one another over the years that we did everything together, made all our classes together."

"Did your friends ever think there was anything going on with you two?" Fangurl wondered.

"We gave up all our friends after our feelings for each other arose. We didn't want anything to come between us, and to cut out all possibilities of being found out. Girlfriends, social events, things like that became a thing of the past; weekends were strictly us time, watching movies together, spending time alone while our parents worked, anything we wanted to do, we did together. Anything I wanted, Eric gave me, anything Eric wanted, I gave him. We love and take care of each other."

"So you two have been in a secret relationship for two years," Fangurl concluded.

"Until you showed up. You've caused our parents to threaten to separate us. I can't go a whole day without Eric. If he's taken from me, I'll curl up in a ball and die," Alan said.

Fangurl sat quietly. "Alan, you know that what you and Eric are doing is considered taboo and is judged heavily by society," she reminded.

"I don't care; Eric doesn't care. Our attraction to one another is something we can't help. We thought that these feelings at first were just adrenaline, and would go away, but they never did. I can no longer look at Eric as my stepbrother, but as my love," Alan responded.

"Alright, well I think we're done for the day. Tomorrow I'd like to talk with your brother. Thank you for being honest with me Alan," Fangurl said as she opened the door for him.

Alan ran out and hugged Eric tightly. The blonde looked at Fangurl and back at Alan. He noticed that Alan was crying. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Alan cried as he leaned against Eric.

Eric looked at Fangurl again, and suddenly realized what had happened; she had made Alan talk and confess everything. "You're up tomorrow Eric, be ready," Fangurl said before walking back into her office.

Later that night, Eric and Alan lie together embraced close. "Are you mad at me?" Alan whispered.

Stroking Alan's hair, Eric replied "No, I'm not. It wasn't your fault."

"Eric, I'm so sorry, I never wanted anyone to know, especially her," Alan cried.

"I know, she's ruining our lives, and won't leave us alone. I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow and make sure that none of this ever gets out," Eric promised. "Look at me." He tipped Alan's face up to his and kissed his lips gently before continuing "I love you, and I will love you til the day I die; nothing will ever change that."


End file.
